


Ничего не обещаю, но...

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые раны настолько глубоки, что не исцеляются, даже если уйти от того, что тебя ранит. Но, возможно, от них есть другое лекарство, нежели время?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не обещаю, но...

**Author's Note:**

> секс с использованием посторонних предметов  
> полностью самостоятельная работа, при написании автор вдохновлялся циклом ["Рыбка"](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2344760), разрешение автора получено  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Ничего не обещаю, но..."

Глава 1

Скрипнула открывающаяся дверь в кабинет, и маявшийся в коридоре слуга оказался рядом прежде, чем хозяин успел заорать, подзывая кого-нибудь.

– Гурт! – взгляд лорда остановился на нем. – Живо найди мастера Орэйта! Хоть с девки его снимай, но чтобы через десять минут ждал внизу, готовый к выходу!

Старый слуга понимающе кивнул и поторопился вниз, где последний раз видел мага. Чутье не подвело. Да и нужно ли было тут оно, чутье-то, когда к его лорду примчался его коллега из соседних земель, ради скорости даже взгромоздив свои старые кости в седло, а не усадив бережно в карету.

Ох, что-то случилось. Ох, что-то происходит...

Мастер Орэйт оказался у выхода через восемь минут, три из которых ушли у слуги на его поиски. Еще пять – забежать в покои, накинуть дорожную мантию поверх куртки и спуститься вниз, как раз в тот момент, когда подоспели и лорды.

– Лошади готовы, – Гурт привычно чуть поклонился хозяину, а тот уже спешил мимо.

– Что случилось, Ринар? – только и успел спросить маг, беря протянутые конюхом поводья. Ему легкое панибратство в отношении своего лорда прощалось – все-таки как-никак без двух минут великий по силе, что в этой глуши забыл – вообще непонятно.

– На месте, все на месте, – отрезал лорд.

Он бы и рад был рассказать магу все сразу – да не когда лошади несутся вперед рысью, потому что нужно успеть до поздних летних сумерек.

Оставалось надеяться, что Орэйт сумеет сориентироваться. Лорд Ринар прекрасно знал, что под простенькой с виду дорожной мантией скрываются мало что не вязанки амулетов, а голова у мага на удивление светлая. Он потому и держал его на службе, платя немалое жалование и закрывая глаза на то, что все служанки помоложе да посимпатичней уже давно перепорчены. Кобелем Орэйт был знатным, но кобелистая натура как-то сочеталась с изрядной осторожностью и смекалкой, которой лорд мог только изумляться. У него бы не вышло вертеть столькими женщинами одновременно, причем умудряясь обходить замужних и просто тех, кто могли доставить неприятности.

Дорога заняла не больше часа. Владенья лордов здесь разделялись узенькой болотистой речкой, со стороны Ринара преходящей в корявый лесок, а со стороны соседа, лорда Кодана, был холм, плавно перетекавший в возвышенность, на которой испокон веков находилось фамильное кладбище его рода.

Ринар придержал коней лишь у самого моста. Маги магами, а суеверие, что текущая вода неплохо защищает от всякой потусторонней дряни, были сильны.

– Орэйт!

– Да, лорд? – тот замер, готовый слушать.

Вечернюю тишину, разморенную золотистым теплом солнца, непреклонно клонившегося к горизонту, нарушало лишь журчание воды и всхрапывание коней. И еще тяжело дышал лорд Кодан, не привычный к таким нагрузкам. Маг покосился на него, заметив, что мужчина напряженно смотрит вперед, на холм, где темнела листва дубов, кольцом высаженных вокруг кладбища.

– Если вкратце, там, – Ринар кивнул на холм, – завелось... что-то.

– Мой маг пошел за травами на дальнюю поляну, так вернулся весь белый, – вмешался Кодан. – Сказал, ему не по силам, и чуть ли не на коленях умолял разобраться, пока оно не созрело окончательно.

Орэйт нахмурился, подергал кончик перекинутой на грудь толстой косы.

– Давно?

Кожан тяжело помотал головой.

– Шут его... Дарон говорит, может, с месяц. Как сестру мою похоронили... – подумав, добавил он.

Маг кивнул. Причин не верить магу соседа, пусть и лекарю, не было. Тот голову на плечах в свои почти три десятка имел и напрасную панику поднимать не стал бы.

Значит, какая-то нежить...

Маг тронул поводья, и копыта его коня застучали по доскам моста. Лорды, чуть замявшись, поехали следом. Иллюзия хоть какой-то преграды, отделявшей от опасности, развеялась, и теперь казалось, что со стороны холма тянет едва заметным холодным ветром.

А может, и было что. По крайней мере, руки мага, легким ударом колен заставившего лошадь идти дальше, плясали в воздухе. Ринар одернул себя, чтобы не поежиться. Обычно мастер колдовал без единого жеста или звука – просто приходил и что-то да случалось. Ну не нужны ему уже были для простых заклятий такие костыли. А тут...

Лошади окончательно встали, нервно прядая ушами, и Орэйт спешился, похлопав своего коня по шее.

На холм шли молча, настороженно. Оба лорда чувствовали, как волосы встают дыбом, будто во время грозы, а по спинам пробегает холодок, собираясь где-то между лопаток, будто вот-вот туда ударит кинжал наемного убийцы.

Тяжелые кованые ворота были распахнуты настежь – да и кому бы пришло в голову явиться сюда? Сокровищ в склепах не было. Да и склепов-то не было – только каменные надгробья с изредка встречающимися статуями. Род был не настолько богат, чтобы помпезно провожать своих сыновей и дочерей в небытие. А для памяти хватало и этого. Надписи на многих надгробиях уже стерлись десятилетиями, но род жил и здравствовал.

Свежая могила была ближе к реке, до нее требовалось идти мало что не через полкладбища. Но не пришлось. Минул первый ряд могил – и что-то колыхнулось в воздухе. Дохнуло холодом, уже без шуток. Теплый вечер остался где-то там, за каменной оградой – куда легким взмахом руки Орэйта вынесло лордов, не церемонясь, так что оба кубарем покатились по траве, глотая внезапно обретший запах воздух.

Ринар поднялся на ноги первым, помог подняться лорду Кодану, с ужасом глядя, как белесая дымка стекается с кладбища к замершему магу.

– Что за... – выдохнул Кодан, вцепившись в его плечо. Дарону он верил. Но увидеть своими глазами...

Жутко и мерзко захохотал женский голос, и старый лорд вздрогнул, признав визгливые нотки сестрицы.

А Орэйт просто стоял, только чуть наклонил упрямо голову, так что выбившаяся из косы прядь упала на лицо. Стоял – и будто собирался сделать шаг вперед, перенося вес, продавливал какую-то незримую стену плечом.

Что-то со звонким щелчком разлетелось, дымка поплыла клочьями, обрывками, заметалась меж могил. 

Шаг, еще один. Орэйт уверенно шел к пятну темной земли, постепенно удаляясь от ворот.

Истерический хохот сменился злым визгом, похожим на клекот хищной птицы, и из дымки внезапно соткался женский силуэт. Кодан прищурился, думая, что сейчас увидит сестрицу, но нет – гибкая фигура никак не могла принадлежать ей, раздобревшей с годами. Более того – не было у нее ни таких серебристых, нереальных волос, ни белоснежных свободных одеяний. И ощутимо выпирающего вперед животика не было. Женщина умерла бездетной.

А эта шла, поглаживала живот длинными тонкими пальцами. Шевелились изящно очерченные губы на нереально красивом лице. Шевелились, говорили что-то остановившемуся магу.

– Твою же... Орэйт! – рявкнул Ринар, надеясь вывести мага из ступора. – Орэйт!!!

Тщетно. Тот поднял руки, но вовсе не колдуя, а пытаясь отгородиться от наваждения. Даже от ворот было видно, как они дрожат. Маг сделал шаг назад. Еще. Женщина приближалась слишком быстро. Подняв руки, она тянулась заключить его в объятья.

Белые пальцы коснулись мантии, легли на нее, провалились внутрь... Торжествующий смех, понесшийся над кладбищем, внезапно оборвался невразумительным бульканьем.

А потом весь мир потонул в яркой вспышке.

Глава 2

Над кладбищем светило то же солнце, что и везде. И воздух был такой же – разве что пахло не только травой, но и влажной землей, камнем и немного кровью.

Острый железистый запах бил в нос, хотя крови были не так уж и много. Траву почти не запачкало, в основном растеклось неряшливым пятном по рукаву мантии вокруг раненого плеча. Ринар осторожно пристроил руку мага на грудь, чтобы не болталась на ходу. Потом поднял его, плотнее укутывая в плащ мерзнущего от возраста даже по такой погоде Кодана.

Тот плащом поделился без единого возражения, едва коснувшись ледяной ладони потерявшего сознание мага. И даже как-то сумел подержать его, пока лорд забирался в седло. Крякнул, все-таки поднял увесистого Орэйта повыше, чтобы Ринару было сподручнее усадить его перед собой, и пошел к своей лошади, взяв коня мага в поводу.

Хорошо хоть до его поместья было недалеко. Ринар с тревогой глядел на бледное лицо Орэйта, казалось, и дышавшего через раз. Но дышавшего, слава всем богам!

Когда лорды проморгались, никакой дымки не осталось и в помине. Даже могила стояла нетронутая, просто ушло давящее чувство опасности. И лежал лицом вниз Орэйт, к которому оба и подошли, поначалу еще осторожно, боясь, что посмертный подарок сестрицы Кодана еще здесь.

А потом как-то молча принялись выяснять, что с магом, жив ли. И если жив – то везти его к лекарю или лекаря к нему. Сошлись на первом варианте.

Ринар в очередной раз скосил глаза на безвольно обвисшего в его руках мага и нахмурился. Русые волосы того как-то странно отливали в закатных лучах солнца. Или нет... Он сморгнул. Потом моргнул еще раз и окликнул Кодана, решив, что ему мерещится.

Когда старый лорд придержал коня и взглянул на мага, то тоже изумленно кхекнул.

Без сомнений, русые волосы стали рыжими и рыжели с каждым мгновением, пока не приняли такой невозможный оттенок, что казалось, коса мага состоит из яркого пламени. Более того. Изменилось и его лицо. Чуть грубоватые черты сглаживались, заострялись, исчезали по-человечески круглые щеки. Густые брови поредели, разлетелись к вискам тонкими полосками над чуть подрагивающими рыжими ресницами. 

И последним, завершающим штрихом резко удлинились уши, теперь выступая из волос на добрые полпальца.

– Твою же... – тихо выдохнул Ринар, и Кодан согласно крякнул.

На руках лорда вместо ставшего привычным за последние полтора года непримечательного, но в целом симпатичного человека лежал эльф.

Лорды переглянулись. Они были знакомы давно, а потому решение не потребовало слов. Ринар нашарил капюшон плаща, накинул на лицо эльфа, пряча его. Завернул в ткань поплотнее – и кони снова тронулись с места.

Разговоры и вопросы будут потом. Пока же нужно было спешить, чтобы было у кого спрашивать.

Во дворе поместья Кодана было людно. Лорда любили и многие корили себя за то, что отпустили его одного – просто не успели поспешить следом за вихрем улетевшим лордом. В его-то годы, да верхом, да мимо вроде бы проклятого кладбища... Ко всадникам бросились с явным облегчением и расспросами, особенно завидев, что кого-то везут на руках.

Лорд рявкнул, и люди как-то притихли, позволяя Ринару спешиться и поспешить за другом в дом, к комнатам лекаря, который в этот час наверняка должен был быть у себя в лекарской. Так, к счастью, и оказалось.

За что лорд Дарона уважал – тот не стал задавать вопросов. Едва завидев их, он махнул рукой в сторону стоявшей в центре комнаты высокой лавки, сам отошел вымыть руки. И только выдохнул шумно, когда Ринар развернул плащ.

Но не произнес ни слова, принявшись осматривать пациента. Рана на плече удостоилась беглого осмотра, потом он пощупал руки мага, кивнул и попросил:

– Велите принести сюда горячей воды и разожгите камин в малой комнате.

– Что с ним? – поинтересовался Ринар, пока Кодан пошел отдавать распоряжения.

– Потратил много сил, – ответил лекарь. – А от такого лечение одно для всех.

И занялся раненым плечом.

Раскрывать, что в лекарской эльф, лорды не собирались. Пока слуги втаскивали мало что не курящуюся паром бадью, эльфа опять прикрыли плащом, а раздевать и переносить в воду его помогали сами лорды. И придерживать, чтоб раненое плечо оставалось над водой, пока Дарон готовил какую-то едко пахнущую мазь.

Отогретого эльфа перенесли в небольшую жилую комнатку, примыкавшую к лекарской. Она предназначалась в основном для пациентов – сам Дарон жил по соседству в других покоях. В камине уже вовсю пылал огонь, так что в комнате было жарко, но лекарю этого показалось мало. Он долго растирал тело заново перевязанного эльфа приготовленной мазью, и только когда бледная кожа покраснела, оставил его в покое, для верности еще и укрыв толстым теплым одеялом.

– Так что произошло? – устало спросил он, выйдя обратно в лекарскую к ожидавшим его лордам. – Откуда здесь эльф, да еще и в таком состоянии?

Лорды переглянулись.

– Это мастер Орэйт, – мрачно ответил Ринар, глядя, как лекарь тщательно вытирает руки чистой тряпицей, оттирая мазь, а потом принимается так же тщательно мыть их. И все это – молча, осмысливая сказанное.

– Что вы будете делать? – наконец поинтересовался он.

– Очнется – посмотрим, – проворчал Кодан. Все-таки свое дело маг выполнил.

***

Орэйт проспал беспробудно почти двое суток. Лекарь устал объяснять лордам, что это вполне нормально в таком-то состоянии, и просто рукой махнул. Хотят ходить на спящего глядеть – пусть ходят. Все равно его сейчас ничем не разбудишь, хоть армия мимо маршируй, горланя песни.

Он и сам нет-нет да задерживался в жарко натопленной комнатке дольше необходимого. Глядел на непривычное лицо, обрамленное рыжими волосами, гадал, как это эльфа занесло в их глушь и почему он скрывается, а главное, от кого?

Сам лекарь мага не так чтобы знал. Представлены они друг другу были, но разговор в тот раз как-то не завязался, Орэйт был мрачен и угрюм, так что Дарон предпочел оставить его в покое. От хорошей жизни без пяти минут великие в маги к лордам не идут. Место таких, как правило, в столице, причем эльфийской. Если она, конечно, у остроухих есть.

Далековато было до их земель, чтобы утверждать точно.

Лордов к эльфу лекарь пустил только на третий день, когда тот, очнувшись, уже мог хоть немного поговорить, не засыпая тут же снова от слабости.

Сам вышел. Он вообще не имел привычки подслушивать чужие разговоры, только глянул вопросительно на своего лорда, когда они с Ринаром вышел в лекарскую.

– Все по-прежнему, – коротко обрисовал ситуацию Ринар, и лекарь кивнул. По-прежнему, значит по-прежнему. Кто его знает, до чего лорды с эльфом договорились.

Когда он заглянул в комнатку, на кровати уже лежал человек.

– Неразумно накладывать мороки в таком состоянии, – заметил Дарон.

– Ерунда, – Орэйт закрыл глаза. – Долго мне еще тут?..

– Отпущу не раньше чем через неделю, – посуровел лекарь. Еще не хватало, чтобы маг свалился, выполняя какое-нибудь поручение не разобравшегося в его состоянии лорда, или, что хуже, опять исчез морок.

– Хотите, могу принести пару книг, – чуть смягчился он, услышав вздох. Это сейчас магв в сон постоянно клонит, а потом, как полегчает, и впрямь как бы с тоски не взвыл.

– Благодарю, это будет очень кстати, – согласился Орэйт, закрывая глаза.

Глава 3

Книги их по первости и связали.

Орэйт явно не ожидал обнаружить у лекаря не просто травники или пособия по медицине, а пару сборников стихов, причем далеко не женских, и немало исторических трудов, которые эльфу пошли за увлекательное чтение. Людская история с его точки зрения была весьма забавна, так что читал он взахлеб, еще и с собой попросил разрешения недочитанную книгу увезти, когда поправился.

А потом заехал отдать. А потом взять. А потом махнул рукой и попросил у лекаря дозволения взять координаты для телепорта – если тот, конечно, не против.

Дарон против не был. Маг внезапно оказался неплохим собеседником, если опять не впадал в свою угрюмость, но в таких случаях он спешил побыстрее откланяться, так что общению это не вредило. Да и лекарь потихоньку начал выделять темы, которые того задевали, и старался больше об этом не говорить.

Так, к его сожалению, под запретом оказалась тема эльфийских земель. Орэйт явно не жаждал вспоминать родину, Дарон даже не разобрался, почему. То ли потому, что не мог вернуться, то ли потому, что там было что-то, от чего он бежал.

Еще маг не любил разговоры о семье, из чего Дарон сделал вывод, что бежать его заставила именно какие-то проблемы с родными. Бывает, конечно, но все равно странно. Покопавшись в своих книгах, он, наоборот, вычитал, что эльфы в своих родах, по их – ветвях, очень сплочены.

Так продолжалось почти до зимы. Если лето и начало осени Дарон редко выкраивал вечерок для разговоров, пропадая по лесам и деревням в поисках нужных трав или помогая людям, то с наступлением холодов оба мага оказались практически предоставлены сами себе.

Нет, лекаря все равно дергали, но для мелких повседневных бед годились и травницы-знахари, которые были почти в каждом селении. А он все-таки был магом лорда, а потому к нему обращались, только если все было уж совсем худо.

Орэйт как-то тоже оказался не у дел. Лорд в его услугах пока не нуждался, и маг мог бы целыми днями слоняться по поместью, но предпочитал отправиться к новому знакомому. Коротать вечера вдвоем было как-то веселее, особенно когда лекарю прибыли несколько новых книг. Орэйт даже задумался, не начать ли самому собирать библиотеку, но махнул рукой. Не в его положении.

Разговоры у камина в покоях лекаря стали уже привычными. Чем холоднее становилось за стенами, тем уютней было в креслах у огня. Лекарь где-то нашел второе специально для собеседника, а тот периодически приносил хорошего вина, к которому Дарон был на удивление равнодушен. Но пил понемногу, за компанию, видя, что собеседнику оно зачем-то нужно. Да и в таком состоянии у эльфийского мага язык слегка развязывался, и говорить с ним было легче. Вот только случались такие легкие приступы пьянства все чаще. И выглядел маг с каждым разом все хуже и хуже.

Закончилось тем, что, глядя на проступившие синеватые жилки под зелеными глазами, лекарь не выдержал и подлил эльфу немного снотворного. Тот слишком явно не высыпался, и Дарона, уже начавшего считать Орэйта своим другом, это тревожило.

Заодно осмотрел задремавшего в кресле, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. И чем дольше водил руками над его телом, тем больше хмурился.

– Зачем ты пьешь настой синего дерева? – резко спросил он через пару часов, когда Орэйт открыл глаза. Тот моргнул, не сразу сообразив, о чем его спрашивают.

– Ты не болен ничем, а в больших дозах он ядовит, – заметил Дарон, сев напротив. – Зачем тогда?

– На нас он действует чуть иначе, – внезапно честно ответил маг, устало потирая лицо. Лекарь аж напрягся весь, наклонился вперед, испугавшись, что для эльфов это может быть дурманом. Тем неожиданней было следующее откровение:

– Подавляет желание.

– Желание? – растерялся Дарон.

Орэйт молчал.

Он слишком многого не говорил своему новому знакомому. Многого, о чем хотелось бы рассказать. Просто потому, что не было сил молчать и дальше. Да и помощь лекаря ему действительно не помешала бы. Эльф и чувствовал себя препаршиво, настойка давала слишком много побочных эффектов.

– Я говорил, чем различаются наши ветви? – наконец устало уточнил он.

– Что-то про разный цвет волос, – неуверенно заметил Дарон, садясь поудобнее и боясь спугнуть внезапно открывшегося собеседника.

– Верно... Чернявые в большинстве своем воины, сильные телом. У златоволосых хорошо с умом, – Орэйт хмыкнул. – Я обобщаю, конечно, в каждой ветви встречаются разные случаи. 

– А у вас?

– С рыжими сложно, – вздохнул тот. – С одной стороны, у нас очень многие наделены сильным магическим даром. Много архимагов... да что там, мой отец – великий, мой брат – архимаг, его супруг и сын супруга – тоже. Племянница, говорят, надежды подает...

От лекаря не укрылась странная оговорка в речи эльфа. Оговорка ли? Но тот не дал обдумать, продолжив.

– Ветвь и основали пятеро архимагов и два великих мага. Но кроме этого в нас заложено еще одно...

– Что? – мягко подтолкнул Дарон, видя, что Орэйт замялся.

– Желание, – наконец ответил тот. – Все рыжие – те еще кобели, как говорит мой лорд.

Чужие слова прозвучали в его устах как-то грубо и мерзко. Может, он и хотел, чтобы оно так было.

– Я три месяца ни с кем не был, – Орэсй тяжело поднялся, отошел к окну, за которым мела метель. – Вот и пью настойку, чтобы не сорваться.

Потянувшись, он приоткрыл створку, наплевав на то, что её утеплили на зиму. Дернул посильнее, окно с тихим звоном открылось, и в комнату ворвался порыв ветра, бросивший в лицо эльфу пригоршню снега. Тот так и замер, подставляя щеки колким ударам.

Было мерзко, действительно мерзко от того, что ему пришлось жаловаться. И вдвойне мерзко от того, что он действительно не мог иначе.

Слухи расходятся быстро. Пусть никто вроде бы ничего не заметил... Но там шепоток, тут другой, и вот уже бродят разговоры, что де у лорда маг – самый настоящий эльф. И, когда очередная служаночка, которую он зацеловывал в темном углу, цапнула его за ухо, Орэйт сначала опешил. Потом резко оттолкнул девушку и ушел. Та пыталась бежать следом, что-то говорила, извиняясь... Он не слушал, просто закрыв перед её носом дверь в свои покои.

Одно дело, когда раньше девушки ложились в его постель в надежде заполучить ребенка от мага. Он не говорил им, что от него детей не может быть в принципе – только у эльфиек. Зачем? Девушки все равно были довольны, он получал столь нужную разрядку, а слушать их щебетание и робкие попытки намекнуть, что они будут ему хорошими женами... Не столь уж большая плата.

Он слышал потом, как та служанка ревела на кухне, а остальные шипели на неё, но как-то неуверенно. Понимали, наверное, что сами бы рано или поздно полезли бы проверять, правдивы ли слухи. Но с тех пор его постель для них была закрыта. Орэйта мутило от одной мысли, что теперь он – диковинка, интересное развлечение даже для замужних, раньше разве что изредка стоивших ему глазки чисто ради интереса, а теперь мало что на шею не вешавшихся.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – спросил из-за спины лекарь. Орэйт покосился на него. Мужчина ежился от холода, но окно закрыть не просил.

– У меня есть выбор?

– Я могу помочь с отравлением, но если ты будешь пить её и дальше...

– В последний раз пил два года кряду, – грубо прервал его эльф. – Ничего, жив.

Даром замолчал, не находя слов. Потом поднялся. Подошел, осторожно опустил ладонь на плечо мага.

– Из-за чего ты здесь?

Тонкие пальцы вцепились в каменный подоконник. Лекарь видел это. Видел, как идет волнами морок, выдавая состояние наложившего. По волосам бежали рыжие пятна, уши то заострялись, то уменьшались снова.

– Орэйт?

– Жена, – наконец выдавил тот сквозь зубы. – Из серебровлосых... Хотела ребенка.

– Сереброволосых? Что с ними не так?

Орэйт внезапно рассмеялся, коротко, зло и безнадежно.

– Покойная сестра лорда была милейшей женщиной. Абсолютно покладиста, с изумительным характером и, что прекрасней всего, абсолютно не умела заставлять других делать то, что ей хочется, – процедил он с такой ядовитой иронией, что лекарь вздрогнул. Он-то эту даму знал и понимал, что если про нее говорят так...

– И ты не хотел...

– Чтобы мой ребенок родился в её ветви, – закончил за него эльф. – Удавил бы. Собственными руками.

Дарон молча потянулся мимо него и с треском захлопнул окно.

– Ты понимаешь, что так тоже не выход? – спокойно уточнил он. – Не знаю, кто лечил тебя после этой настойки, но я так не смогу. Лишь немного отсрочу последствия.

– И что с того? – огрызнулся Орэйт.

– Может быть, найдешь себе кого-то постоянного тут? – осторожно предложил Дарон.

– Кого? – смех эльфа стал уж совсем жутковатым. – Этих дурочек, для которых я – чудесная игрушка? Дочку моего лорда? Может быть, себя предложишь? Мне, вообще-то, все равно, мужчина или женщина.

Он обернулся, усмехнувшись прямо в лицо опешившему лекарю. Поднял руку, провел холодными пальцами по щеке... Потом резко отшатнулся, оборвав движение. В глазах эльфа колыхнулась паника, и он резко, с места, исчез в телепорте.

Глава 4

Орэйт не появлялся почти десятидневье, когда Дарон принялся собираться в дорогу. И плевать, что метели не унимались. Лорду были честно даны объяснения, что маг соседа выглядел в последнюю встречу больным, а потом перестал приходить. Тот и сам встревожился, предлагал съездить с лекарем, но тот отказался. Понимал, что это может все испортить.

Он должен был быть один.

В поместье лорда Ринара ему искренне удивились: никто не ждал гостей, и мальчишка, забравший лошадь, хотел было после бежать говорить лорду, но лекарь его остановил, спросив, где он может отыскать их мага. Мальчишка пожал плечами и сообщил, что в его покоях, где же еще. Приболел маг, простыл, вот и не выходит второй день. Это ведь он вас, значит, позвал?

Дарон кивнул – так было проще, не нужно было объяснять. И, сказав, что сам найдет дорогу, пошел в дом.

Дорогу он и впрямь помнил. А еще ему совершенно не нужны были провожатые, так что он постарался избежать встречи со слугами. У нужной двери лекарь остановился. На пробу толкнул – та, естественно, не поддалась. Тогда он воровато огляделся и вытащил из кармана набор отмычек.

За его практику попадались разные больные, и не все расплачивались золотом. Вот одна плата и пригодилась наконец.

Возиться пришлось почти четверть часа. Дарон весь взмок, в основном боясь, что кто-то пройдет по коридору. Но, на его счастье, крыло дома было пустынно, только откуда-то снизу изредка слышались голоса. Замок, наконец, щелкнул, и он торопливо скользнул в покои, закрыв за собой дверь.

В нос ударил запах настойки. Дарон вздрогнул, торопливо осмотревшись – Орэйт ушел в таком состоянии, что мог и дел натворить... И вздохнул облегченно, обнаружив осколки кувшина в уже подсохшей луже на полу. Отошел к окну, открыл его. Подышал немного, выгоняя из носа мерзкий запах, и пошел искать эльфа. 

Покои были из трех комнат. В кабинете хозяина не оказалось – только бардак, будто кто-то хватался за вещи и тут же их бросал, не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

И еще было странно тихо.

Дверь в последнюю комнату Дарон открывал, боясь увидеть, что там. И тем внезапней был ударивший по ушам стон.

Кровать была огромной, эльф на ней просто терялся, почти незаметный среди вороха одеял и подушек. Он застонал снова, дернулся и затих, потом забормотал что-то. Замерший на пороге Дарон вслушивался как мог, но слова были слишком неразборчивы.

Стараясь ступать тихо, лекарь подошел ближе. Хорошо, Орэйт откатился во сне к самому краю кровати – иначе пришлось бы лезть к нему, неминуемо разбудив. А так Дарон осторожно провел руками над самым одеялом.

Настойку эльф, к счастью, больше не пил. Зато почти моментально выяснилось, что снятся ему вовсе не кошмары, стоило ладони спуститься чуть ниже, едва не наткнувшись на изрядно приподнявшееся одеяло. Дарон вздохнул.

Потом с неожиданной решительностью сел рядом, откидывая одеяло, и осторожно сомкнул пальцы на чужой плоти. Провел на пробу раз, другой... Стон опять разорвал тишину комнаты. Орэйт проснулся, лекарь слышал это по изменившемуся дыханию, но глаза открывать не спешил. Только принялся кусать губу, когда чужая ладонь опять начала двигаться. Вверх, вниз, снова вверх, покружить подушечками пальцев по головке... Эльфа выгнуло с придушенным стоном, и Дарон ужаснулся. Если он сейчас так реагировал на неумелую и грубоватую ласку – насколько же ему было плохо после тех двух лет?

Он двигал рукой, чувствуя, что ей навстречу начинают вскидывать бедра, а дыхание уже совсем сбилось. Эльф теперь стонал с каждым удачным толчком, комкал попавшую под пальцы ткань, мало что не взвыл, когда Дарон на мгновение прервался, пересев, чтобы было удобней. Много времени ему не потребовалось – с последним движением Орэйта скрутило, семя плеснуло ему на живот, и Дарон убрал руку.

– Легче? – сорвалось с губ само собой, когда отдышавшийся Орэйт открыл глаза. Хотя изначально он хотел сказать что-то иное, вот только что?

– Да, спасибо, – сухо ответил маг. Легким пассом бросил заклятье, очистившее кожу, поднялся, будто не обращая внимания на сидящего человека. Лекарь молча смотрел, как он одевается. Потом поднялся и вышел следом. И так же молча перехватил бутылку вина, к которой Орэйт уже собирался приложиться.

– Не думаю, что это лучший выход.

– Да что ты вообще думаешь, – тоскливо отозвался тот. Выдернул бутылку из чужих пальцев, посмотрел на неё и просто уронил на пол. Стекло внезапно выдержало, и Дарон наклонился поднять, пока вино не слишком запачкало ковер.

– На кой ты вообще тут? – зло поинтересовался эльф.

– Потому что мне неприятно глядеть, как ты себя убиваешь, – пожал плечами Дарон.

– А-а... жалость, – Орэйт мало что не сплюнул.

– Нет.

– А что тогда?

– Просто... – почти беспомощно взглянул на него лекарь. Он сам не мог объяснить, в чем дело. Просто совершенно не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось так. Неправильно это было. Совсем не для этого эльфийского мага предназначено.

– И что собираешься делать? – знакомая кривая усмешка исказила губы. Эльф опять забыл про морок – а может, он так и не поправлял его с того момента. Просто уже не видел смысла.

– Спать со мной?

– Если потребуется, – просто ответил Дарон.

– Ненормальный, – тихо выдохнул Орэйт и отвернулся. Глядеть на человека было больно. Не мог он говорить так серьезно.

– Орэйт, – собственное имя заставило до боли сжать зубы. Как и теплая рука, легшая на плечо. От осознания, что эта рука совсем недавно ласкала его, эльфа мало что не тряхнуло.

– Я никогда особо не думал ни о чем, кроме своего ремесла, – голос лекаря был все такой же спокойный и какой-то чуть беспомощный. – Так что, наверное, не умею говорить красиво, и...

Обернувшийся Орэйт глянул так, что Дарон чуть не отшатнулся. Столько бешенства, боли и злости было в его глазах... и где-то в самой глубине такая безумная надежда...

– Ничего не обещаю, но... – лекарь беспомощно взглянул в ответ. – Можно я попробую? Просто быть рядом.

Эльф длинно шипяще выдохнул. Вдохнуть получилось с трудом. Что-то перехватывало горло. Наверное, он ослышался. Нет, точно ослышался. Но почему тогда человек стоит перед ним с таким почти виноватым видом и тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке?

Он шагнул вперед так резко, что Дарон невольно отшатнулся. Замер, когда его обняли – почему-то за пояс, видно, ноги эльфа не держали, и он упал на колени да так и замер, уткнувшись лбом ему в живот.

Это было... неправильно. Лекарь сглотнул, неуверенно шагнул назад, глядя, как эльф безвольно уронил руки. И сам опустился на колени, осторожно прижав его к себе.

В душе медленно поднималась злость. Злость на ту женщину, которая довела до такого по-своему сильного мужчину. Довела, не поняв, что этот не сможет прогнуться – только сломаться. И почти сломался уже, потому что даже не сразу поверил. Потом шевельнулся, с тихим стоном уткнувшись лбом в плечо лекаря, и как-то обмяк весь. А тот только мягко поглаживал Орэйта по спине, еще не слишком представляя, что будет дальше, но понимая, что действительно не оставит его одного.

Глава 5

Внезапно все оказалось не так плохо, как представлялось поначалу. Орэйт все так же приходил по вечерам, только теперь перед разговорами лекарь ласкал его, еще осторожничая, не зная точно, что тому нужно. А эльф и не просил, только жадно принимал любые ласки.

В первый раз Дарон вообще допустил ошибку, сначала затеяв разговор и не зная, как перейти к чему-то другому. Спохватился, только когда адекватно вроде отвечавший маг поднялся, начал бродить по комнате, чего за ним раньше не случалось. Пришлось вставать, ловить. Чужое тело под ладонями было как деревянное и точно так же не гнулось, только подергивалось мелко, когда Дарон чуть подтолкнул эльфа вперед, к стене, чтобы тот мог на неё опереться. Залез под одежду, высвободил чужую плоть, оглаживая как-то неуверенно.

Орэйт только шипел сквозь зубы и толкался, толкался в ласкающую его руку, пока так же внезапно, как в первый раз, не дернулся, обмякнув. Лекарю даже пришлось подхватить его под грудь, помогая стоять – иначе бы эльф просто завалился вперед, ударившись лицом о стену.

Больше Дарон до такого не доводил, сначала уделяя внимание телесным потребностям Орэйта. На удивление никакого отвращения к этому занятию он не испытывал, хотя и как лечение не воспринимал. Как помощь – да, как что-то нужное другому, пусть и доставляющее удовольствие. Но эльф-то без этого удовольствия жить не мог. И так, глядя на его шальные глаза, Дарон порой ловил себя на том, что мог бы дать и больше, да вот беда – просто не знал, как. А спрашивать почему-то не хотел.

Так прошла зима. Не сказать, чтобы все было так уж замечательно, но Орэйт хотя бы немного успокоился. И даже, вот чудо, улыбаться начал. Улыбка эта на эльфийском лице смотрелась потрясающе, и лекарь уговорил его во время визитов снимать морок. Без него эльф смотрелся естественней, не мешала восприятию все же немного нечеловеческая пластика движений.

Да и рыжие волосы как будто согревали, лучше всякого огня.

А по весне Дарон умудрился простудиться. Глупо, смешно: пошел за первыми травами, поскользнулся и свалился в полный талой воды овраг. Пока кое-как выбрался, пока добрел до поместья, стуча зубами от холода...

Заглянувший эльф только поплотнее подоткнул сбившееся одеяло и отобрал мокрую тряпку у служанки, сидевшей с больным. И сам сел рядом, со вздохом опустив её на пылающий лоб лекаря, между делом вспоминая все, что вообще знал о лечебной магии.

Общими усилиями через неделю Дарон уже почти пришел в себя, даже обругал Орэйта за то, что тот опять начал прикладываться к настойке. Эльф в ответ только толкнул мужчину в грудь, легко укладывая обратно в кровать. И сам же на следующий день и сдался, когда тот поймал мага и усадил спиной к себе, расстегивая его штаны. И спокойно прочитал очередную нотацию, когда Орэйт наконец начал видеть хоть что-то кроме кругов перед глазами.

Беда была в том, что лекарь далеко не сразу понял: Орэйту даже этого мало. Раз в два-три дня – вполне достаточно для человека, но не для рыжего эльфа. Тот держался как мог, но видно было, каких усилий ему это стоит. Характер мага опять начал портится, и он все чаще впадал в уже знакомую Дарону угрюмую мрачность.

В тот вечер он выплеснул семя буквально через минуту, лекарь и прикоснуться-то к нему толком не успел. И сбежал так торопливо, будто боялся чего-то. Дарон уже спать лег, но все ворочался, пытался понять, что не так. Потом сдался. Поднялся, оделся и пошел открывать телепорт, который эльф сделал двусторонним, на всякий случай.

В покоях мага опять было пусто и тихо, но теперь это Дарона не пугало. Он уже знал, что тот просто наложил на спальную глушащее звук заклятье, потому спокойно толкнул дверь – и замер на пороге, сначала даже не поняв, в чем дело.

Орэйт стоял на коленях, упираясь в кровать плечами, и мало что не рычал, закусив край одеяла. Одна рука в исступлении металась по налившейся, побагровевшей плоти, другой он так же торопливо двигал вверх-вниз, вталкивая и вытаскивая из себя какой-то предмет. В воздухе висел такой запах возбуждения, что Дарон почувствовал, что даже в нем что-то откликается.

Эльф тем временем взвыл, резким движением засадив в себя вещь до упора, и выпрямился, упираясь освободившейся рукой в кровать. Второй он упорно ласкал себя, но, как внезапно понял лекарь по искаженному гримасой лицу, никак не мог дойти до конца. 

– Орэйт...

Эльф вскинулся, резко обернувшись к нему и еще не прекращая движения. Потом замер, мучительно сглотнул.

Лекарь не осуждал и не глядел с отвращением. Скорее уж в его глазах был немой вопрос: почему не сказал, что требуется еще? Почему не попросил помочь?

И читалась в ответном взгляде глухая усталость и тоска.

Вздохнув, Дарон подошел ближе. Сел, мягко надавил на спину, заставляя снова лечь грудью на кровать. Подцепив пальцами, он вытянул, как оказалось, вырезанную в форме мужской плоти деревяшку, отбросил в сторону. Оглядел припухшие, красные мышцы. От прикосновения к ним эльф вздрогнул, и лекарь снова вздохнул.

И почему ненависть, которую тот должен бы был испытывать к супруге, у эльфа вылилась на самого себя, на свою собственную суть? Жену Орэйт, скорее, просто боялся, и Дарон его не осуждал. Сложно не бояться того, с чем ничего не можешь поделать, что подхватит тебя – и сотворит все, что захочет. От такого только бегут, что эльф и сделал в конце концов, устав от бесплодных попыток выстоять, сохранив свою целостность.

– Сейчас, – Дарон потянулся к сумке, которую, как-то не думая, прихватил с собой. И хорошо, что так вышло. Вытащив чистую тряпицу, он осторожно стер маслянистые потеки, потом вытащил баночку с заживляющей мазью. Вытряхнул немного на ладонь, чтобы согрелась, зачерпнул пальцами и принялся осторожно смазывать пострадавшее место.

Орэйт только вскрикнул слабо, когда пальцы скользнули внутрь, смазывая и там. Боль, на которую он упорно пытался не обращать внимания, буквально терзая себя, потихоньку уходила.

Пальцы продолжали двигаться внутри, хотя мазь уже закончилась. Не было жестких толчков – только мягкое поглаживание. Дарон все-таки знал, как устроено тело, и знал, что эльфы в этом плане не очень отличаются от людей, поэтому нужное место нашел быстро и теперь только массировал его, второй рукой обхватив плоть эльфа. Он знал, что это, наверное, тоже доставит боль – и потому старался гладить как можно осторожнее, размазывая еще оставшуюся на ладони мазь.

Орэйт только тихо стонал в ответ на мягкие движения. Удовольствие, которое он уже и не чаял получить, накатывало волнами, с каждым разом захлестывая все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока колени не разъехались, и он просто не упал, чувствуя, как течет на чужие пальцы семя.

Потом повернул голову.

Дарон вытирал руки, тщательно убирая остатки мази. В его жестах не было брезгливости – просто привычка, от которой сложно избавиться. Улыбнувшись, он потянулся погладить эльфа по щеке и замер, когда тот поймал его ладонь и поцеловал.

– Орэйт... не нужно, – мягко заметил он, убирая руку. Эльф кивнул, закрыл глаза – и распахнул их снова, почувствовав прикосновение к губам.

Не поцелуй – просто прикосновение, но все-таки... Дарон уже выпрямился и спокойно убирал мазь. Потом вышел из комнаты, и Орэйт с тихим вздохом потянул на себя одеяло. И замер, когда лекарь вернулся, неся какую-то книгу.

По губам эльфа блуждала улыбка, пока он глядел, как мужчина подтаскивает к кровати приткнувшееся в дальнем углу низенькое кресло и запускает крошечный светлячок, чтоб было удобней читать. Потом поднял голову, сам улыбнулся эльфу – и тот завозился, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и затих, как-то разом провалившись в спокойный сон без привычных кошмаров и видений.

Дарон смотрел на его расслабившееся лицо. Орэйт напоминал ему сломанное у самого основания дерево. Корни целы, ветви целы – но вот между ними надлом, и, если ничего не предпринять, ветра в конце концов повалят некогда гордое и красивое дерево... А вот если подпереть его, помочь выпрямиться и срастись... Он буквально слышал облегченный стон, с которым Орэйт позволил себе наконец опереться на чужое плечо, хоть немного расслабиться после неимоверного напряжения, в котором жил все эти годы.

Сколько маг еще пробудет здесь? Пять лет? Десять?

Времени совсем мало, но он постарается залечить надлом, чтобы потом Орэйта уже ничто не смогло пошатнуть.


End file.
